Fires burn
by NW nightwalker Hp
Summary: What would happen if the fire ninja wasn't even put on the team until season 4? [filler for Darkness]


**What if the fire ninja was never found until the fourth season but the water ninja was found instead?**

 _Jealousy was all I felt when Nya was found and was considered more important then her older sibling, so it all started when I was 12 and Nya was 8 we where in high school. My dad and mum had told me about there so special powers and they where the masters of Fire and Water, they where guessing that I would inherit their powers since I was so 'temperamental' and Nya was so much level headed. From then on I knew about this but they never told Nya form fear of her trying stupid, like breathing underwater. But yet they never coincided that I would try walking through fire?_

 _So I was in charged in baby-sitting her in case she does and this when on since I was told about our possible gifts, which was when I was 7. The reason I said it all started when I was 12 is because I had enough of all the jobs I had to do, and I had finally broke. I stormed off to my parents and demanding that they would acknowledge me instead of just thinking of my sister all of the time, so after a convocation I had decided to walk away from all of them and unlock my possible powers. Away from EVERYTHING I KNEW._

 _So biding goodbye I walked out and took 20 dollars and a bag with clothes and two water bottles. Then with that I walked into the Darkness of the Night._

 **[8 years later]**

"I remember when the ninja had been made with the ice, earth, lighting, water and the golden ninja. And to me it's so laughable when they declare themselves hero's." I talk to the candle in front of me, being alone and away from the world for so long takes a toll on your mind and you learn to talk even if there is no response.

"Hey if I ask you do you think I've gotten better at fighting? Because I can easily conjure a flame and not be AH!" I fall backwards to come face to face with an old man with a long beard, wait that's not any old man that's the ninjas master!

"Hello Kai how's your life been since you walked away hm?" I flip myself up and turn towards the master and smirk.

"It's been good sensei Wu but may I ask how I have… achieved the, pleasure of meeting the 'The First Spinjitsu Master's son'?" I mock bow and look up to him but as I turn to move he flips me with his staff, and boy did that hurt. "Oi what's your problem old man!" I question and stand back up and rubbing my sore back, he just huffs.

"Kai you need to learn more manners! Didn't your mother ever teach you?" He tsks and sits at my table, and as he does he places a teapot on it.

I grind my teeth; "No she didn't all her time and effort when to Nya, her wonderful water lily!" he looks up from drinking his tea.

"They seem to hide a lot of things your parents do, but may I ask… two questions Kai?" dang I was going to say you already did but I can't so all well.

"Sure."

"Did you ever find your Powers Kai?" I look up to him and hand him a note, he looks back at me and hands it back.

"So you did, and how good are you at controlling this power?" I light up my hand with my fire then extinguish it.

"Yes but you know that already didn't you old man a few days before the final battle, because the power that Lloyd or the green ninja sent had some how came to me." Wu nods and gesture me to continue. "But you know you have my sister who I guess doesn't really remember me because of me walking away, and that is so much better than me at EVERYTHING!" my voice when louder for each word in that sentence, Wu looks at me disturbed.

Wu gets up and walks to the door but before he leaves he turns his head. "And Kai it was nice to see what you have become after all these years, a person who is full of resentment and hurt. Good bye." And with that he shuts the door.

My face turns to the letter still in my hand. It says on it 'To the Master or Fire' I huff and read it.

To the Master of Fire

You are invited to the tournament of elements and have been asked to come; if you do you will be rewarded with a generous gifts.

Come at the docks at midnight and don't be late.

P.S No weapons.

"OK then well I might as well get packed because I have around 1 hour." I pick up my bag that was black and red and shoved in my black, grey and red hoodie along with some long black trousers, some different coloured shirts and then my 'ninja' gear that is a high neck zip up then has a hood.

I look around and see that I have everything; I check the time to see I hove forty minutes. Thinking that it's good to go early I walk to the docks with my hood covering my face.

 **[At the docks]**

I get there to see there where around 6 people there, and sighing I walk towards the group. I lean up to the pole and lean on it; that is until I spot four people walking towards us. In looking closer I see that it is the Ninja group coming, then hearing a whistle behind my back I turn to see that the boat had arrived. So lining up with the other I'm assuming Masters of elements I walk up to the person checking us up. He looks at me when I walk up but the thing that creeps me out is that he smiles at me in he way of 'I-could-flipping-kill-you-because-I-can'.

As I get on I find a spot to sit and sit on the top of the boat, I look down to see that there was a disturbance with the line. Another old man had jumped on the boat with the ninja, and with him patting greenie's shoulder I'm guessing it is the former Lord of Darkness. Garmadon.

Deciding it was a good time to get down, I feel the sea breeze on my hooded face.

But I look down to see the greenie starting at me… crap.

[Ninja's point of view]

"Hey dad who's that Master?" Lloyd points to the hooded person that's sitting on the top of the boat, Garmadon looks up to see the hooded person.

He smiles and looks back at Lloyd. "My son if you really want to know you should ask him yourself with your friends, because my old friends and my brother had forbid me from saying." Garmadon then waves to them, but they just walked away.

"But if you know sensei Garmadon then why don't you just spill the beans?" Jay asks annoyed, at this Garmadon just chuckles.

"Well if you want to know ask him." And with that he walks to the rails and looks out to the sea.

The ninja all look at each other with confused expressions until Cole breaks the silence.

"Well I think we should wait because we don't know if they are friendly." Cole looks to jay to see him nodding his head, however Lloyd and Nya where shaking there head.

"I think that we should find out who they are because dad knew or knows them and it's better to make friends than enemies, and besides do we know why or how my dad was forbidden to say anything by two or more people?" Lloyd looks on in deep thought and he then spots the hooded figure at the paddles railings, he look at Nya and they nod to each other. Lloyd and Nya start to walk towards the hooded person but that is until the person turns around to see Lloyd and Nya coming towards them.

In a muffled voice they ask, "What do you want greenie?" Lloyd felt a pang of annoyance when called that nickname.

"We just want to talk to you, you seem lonely." Nya replies with a smirk at Lloyd's direction, she found the nickname funny.

"Ah so!" They turn around quickly and look at the two of them. "How did I achieve the presence of the great Green ninja along with the Ninja of water?" he says with a mock bow, he then tilts his head up.

Lloyd seemed shocked but then on the other hand Nya seemed really annoyed, she steps closer to the hood and lunges to take it off.

"Tsk don't try to take off my hood young lady, 'cause didn't you know it's rude to try hit your elders?" Nya growls.

"How would you know if I'm younger than you?" she ten tries to get to hood but misses again, Lloyd then hold Nya back from punching him.

"Calm down Nya you shouldn't cause a scene or make a enemy!" Lloyd sees Nya calm down while the other guy leans on the railings.

"She's got more of a temper now doesn't she Greenie?" The other says while leaning on the rails, but with that comment Nya breaks from Lloyds grasp and Punches their face.

"NYA!" Lloyd yells and pulls her back again and makes sure she's away form the person who is now on the floor.

"Well what a surprise the girl has managed to have a better punch! She gave me a blood nose!" He sits up and holds his nose with his hand, as he does he looks up to see Lloyd.

"Why do you say past tense, like you used to know her?" Lloyd then looks at the person intently and crosses his arms, in response the other stops holding his nose and stands up.

"Because I knew her since she was born, in fact how about you ask your dad and his brother who so kindly visited me a few hours ago." Then with that they walk past Lloyd and Nya to Garmadon and taps his shoulder, Garmadon doesn't turn around but shows that he knows they are there.

Jay and Cole walk up to Lloyd and Nya then stare at their sensei and the man.

"Well we are in for something interesting team." Lloyd says and watches as the two quickly talk and then depart, then seeing that they are nearly at the island they all walk towards Garmadon.

"I swore never to come back to this place." Garmadon seriously says this but Jay replies.

"You shouldn't swear because it's a sign of bad verbal language." And with that they dock to the island, ready for the new adventure full of mystery.

 **Hey as a waiting thing I made this so I could buy extra time, PRO procrastinator. But really ill have a new chap of darkness on Friday in Australian time.**


End file.
